ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle/archive1
'Please' Please remember to start a new section, and use your signature button (Four ~). Thank you!!!!! Answer Thanks, sorry for moving your template, had no space, [[User:AssassinHood|'Assassinhood']]' 09:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC)' Reply I just find my pictures most of the time. 21:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC) reply I didn't do that actually SSJ4 Vegito is in charge of picture of the day so thank him. =] Supremegogeta 23:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) DB: UW You can help write the story. Write the first chapter for now. It should be about me, you and TrueWarrior meeting for the first time. I will write the second chapter called: Ifin Appears!. 20:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) When are you going to write it? I'm on it now! [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle']]' 20:41, March 3, 2012 (UTC)' 20:40, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello there Assassinhood! If you need any assistance here, please ask me if you need anything. :) 20:45, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, dude! [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle']]' 20:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC)' I have added JanembaFreak97. I will write Chapter 2 soon. Chapter 1 is great. Thanks. 13:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll tell you when to write Chapter 3 and so on. 13:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I like the relationship thing. Zeo and Carba can be best friends. 14:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) You can write Chapter 3. And you can add to Chap. 2 if you want. 14:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Character My character for the user story is Babidi's first try at recreating Buu. However, he came out as an insane sword wielding maniac, who Babidi hid away. Years later, he managed to become free and cause destruction. He tries to help his friends, but is prone to random mood swings and fits of rage. He's also a serious nerd You can write Chapter 5 . Chap. 5 should be about Bolt and how he leads them to Hoodie. And you can write about what Hoodie left to find out. The Chapter should end with them all about to fight Ifin again. 01:23, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, sorry Chix. I don't think that's possible, as I have to re-write the entire story in that case. So no, I killed of Ifin, Started saga 2, and I'm gonna continue with Chix as your character. I'm sorry, but I won't discuss this case any further. If there's something else, please don't hesitate to ask! [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle']]' 13:38, March 6, 2012 (UTC)' My bad dude K manSmrrna134 17:34, March 9, 2012 (UTC)Smrrna134 Just a question. Can I write a chapter or two or user warriors? I would be honored. Go Ghost Buu! Mysterious Friend, please sign your posts, otherwise I don't know who this is. And if it's TeamUnitedNerds, sure! One chapter will be great![[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle']]' 20:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC)' Yup. It's TUN I Killed a Plantian. With One Hand 00:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) You know what. Instead of writing a new chapter, can I add more description to the existing chapters? I Killed a Plantian. With One Hand 03:48, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Why not? Just don't alter too much! [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle']]' 08:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC)' RTR Hey, is it too late to be a part of DB:UW? Well, since Gotek and SSK is in, I don't see why you can't as well :D [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle']]' 09:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC)' Put in my character Sukimu in! Hey I tested it out for you. Was it suppose to look like this? [[User:AssassinHood|'Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present AssassinHood. ']] [[User talk:AssassinHood|'One heck of an editor, wi']] 18:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! Thank you!! Hey, would you get on chat sometime? Thank you 00:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I have a problem. I'm active when you're not, and you're active when I'm not! What should we do? I'm usually on DB Wiki chat, mostly on week-ends. Contact me if you have an solution! Anyone care to fix an bubble sig for me? 09:22, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "Shalix" Info Shalix wears a hood similar to the Assasins Creed series. He also has a sword on his back, and a small light brown beard. He is secretly the brother of Garmek. And very, very powerful all else is unknown Hoodie is based from the AC. I love AC! Hello? Help me with an bubble sig. 18:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thats cool! Am I in? Re:Vandal Thanks for reporting him. He is now banned. April 1 Why is the new property template ugly? It doesn't need to be green, it shouldn't be green 'cause the Dragon Ball Fanon uses green. And sure, do you mean like Template:Gotek or User:Gotek/sig35? April 1 Well, I don't like it, as I'm pretty much blinded and can only see This article.....is property of....... You get what I mean? And I'd like the First One. Hello? Help me with an bubble sig. 19:41, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright. The background is very big, but it would be hard to make it very long, and if wasn't in a fixed position, there would be spots were the the background wasn't there. I'll have your Talk Template done in a few minutes. 17:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Here you go. What do you think? Do you want me to change anything? Template:AssassinHood In case you don't know you use it by doing 17:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I meant like your Template:Gotek. I don't know how to use them. Srry. Hello? Help me with an bubble sig. 17:22, April 2, 2012 (UTC) That IS like my Template:Gotek. And I just told you how to use it. 17:24, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Didn't see it. Nice Pic Of Lench Lench has the same pic as zeo so you must change your pic of Zeo It's a Rule Listen now, AFF!!! The belt color's are diffrent! Deal with it! Hello? Help me with an bubble sig. 14:06, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ok then look at the scar, his clothes are the same colors and where ever you fond this Zeo characrter pic it might just say Lench where you stole this pic from. The poses aren't the same! You are provoking me now. Lench has one antena, Zeo don't. My friend, sometimes you surprise me with this...un-knowledge. AssassinHood 14:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) IT'S Lench not Zeo look it up. Stop your bickering non-sense. I will not tolerate this, and if I see you trying to edit (take away pics) from either User Warriors or Zeo, I'll report you. I won't give you more warnings. AssassinHood 14:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Congrats, I've made you a Rollback. 21:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Godtony1 http://db-own-universe-arts.deviantart.com/art/Lench-257780503 Godtony1 14:08, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks AssassinHood for listen and your awesome and I didn't think someone would take that picture and change his name to Zeo otherwise I would of added it a long time ago.Godtony1 14:20, April 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for pointing out that troll, I have banned him. And pretty good job on the userbox, if you don't mind I'm gonna do just a little bit of coding fixes, 'cause it's seems to run-on, meaning the coding seems to continue on to the next thing on the page. April 5 Could you check my other I created? They're on my User Page. I'm a good ''t''roll-back, eh? AssassinHood 14:48, April 5, 2012 (UTC) It looks alright for your first time making one. lol Good work! The only problem with it is the gif isn't placed right. Supremegogeta 16:20, April 5, 2012 (UTC) add that one to lol Supremegogeta 20:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I like Ghost Buu in his current form. Also, I've been working on TMS too much, and I've been busy with other stuff. However, I will continue it. I want to finish up the King Cold saga so I can get to Godroid ... Thank you. I still need the rest, but I'll find someone else. http://partner-ad.photobucket.com/albums/bb257/HodgePodge_Pics/Emoticons/Kiwi-Bird-Animated-1.gif User:Richie Cordelia 16:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ok ill go fix ema nd put some real info on 14:20, April 8, 2012 (UTC)